


Work in Progress

by rabbitheartbeats



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Tsukihime, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack. Pure and utter Crack, Crossover, Gen, I wanted a way to review/read over things on my iPod., Nasuverse, Original Characters - Freeform, There's probably a smarter way to do that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitheartbeats/pseuds/rabbitheartbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasuverse vampire and magic mythology meets The Vampire Diaries essentially. Post 4x19 AU of TVD and post UBW-True Ending and Post Arcueid - True End.<br/>You can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time, but you can be a magus - or the time a Dead Apostle Ancestor was in Mystic Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar with the Nasuverse and the sheer amazing that is contained within, a short summary of what brought this about was me going: Vampire Mythology totally predates ~0 BC. And I totally compare any series with magic in it, or vampires in it to the Nasuverse, because those were so beautifully written out. Then I started watching TVD, primarily for the Klaroline and realized that Silas kinda fits the whole 'Dead Apostle Ancestor' kinda thing. Like he's an 'immortal being who relies on blood to survive and has 'magical powers' '. Hence this...crack thing. The huge blurb about Dead Apostles is kinda to introduce those not familiar with Tsukihime to the main premise of: Two types of vampires; 'Mikaelson Vampires' as the entire TVD cast, and Dead Apostles from Tsukihime.

There’s always a particular element of almost breathless anticipation involved with things like this. That moment where you believe that surely, surely everything starts now, that this will be the moment that everything changes.

_The customer you are calling is unavailable. Please hang up and dial again._

Maybe not this time. 

“I dunno, he’s not picking up,” he tells his sister, who is sipping from that stupid pink water bottle of hers.

“Dad didn’t give us anything else? Like an address, maybe?” 

Would it kill her, really, to pay attention to things outside of her own tiny little world? He wonders what exactly she has been doing their entire journey here, or if she is even really aware of what is going on with their lives anymore. 

“All the note says is that we’re supposed to meet him in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Which you would know, if you actually read the damn thing, and guess what? We’re here. Small town America. The middle of friggin’ nowhere!” he says with a sweeping gesture to the highway road and the woods surrounding them. 

They listen to the distant hissing of tires, the tapping of hooves on stone, the crunch of leaves and twigs and the distant, indistinct murmuring of people. 

They are not used to this silence - it is too much for those so used to the cacophony of the city with its too-bright lights, incessant chatter and clutter. In this silence they are obligated to actually _talk_ to each other. 

“Well look on the bright side, at least we’re not in small town Japan?” she offers, acknowledging his irritation with the slightest hint of a grin. 

He concedes the point.

They could be helping Dad with the Magic Association’s current project. In other words: They could be dead, dying and in an eternity of physical and spiritual torment.

“I would have preferred a vampire-free option.” He grouses regardless. 

She takes another long sip from her water bottle, as she either one, considers how to answer him or two, considers how to steadfastly ignore him. 

Technically there were no ‘vampire-free’ options for them. Not anymore - their father had seen to that.

Having been given the choice between the two broad divisions of vampire types, Dead Apostles and what the Clock Tower called Mikaelson Vampires, they were probably of the same opinion that Mikaelson Vampires was the better option.

While both generally operated on the rule of: was once human, and is now for all intents and purposes immortal, ageless and strong but requires blood to subsist - there were still some clear distinctions set forth by the Clock Tower. 

In order to become a vampire in both cases, a human must die with vampire blood in their system - or accidentally end up as a vampire after a Magecraft experiment gone horribly wrong in the case for some Dead Apostles. The biggest difference was the ‘transitional’ phase. Dead Apostle blood would turn those with limited magical potential into shambling corpse puppets for the parent vampire to control, aptly termed the Dead, or in layman’s terms: zombies. 

The Dead could then potentially progress to become a Ghoul once the brain had sufficiently rotted away and, if well fed could develop a full-fledged ego and intelligence, becoming what was termed a Living Dead. Given a few more years with proper feeding and the Living Dead could become a Dead Apostle. That whole process would take, at minimum a century for one of middling-magic potential to make the complete journey from Dead to Dead Apostle. Provided that their sire didn’t just use them as a meat shield.  
Considering that a Mikaelson Vampire simply needed to feed on human blood once in the transitional phase to complete the transformation to a sort of Living Dead equivalent.  


Nature still hated them all equally, though its wrath affected them differently.  


Mikaelson vampires are incapable of walking in the sunlight, are weak to the vervain plant, unable to enter residences without permission - and most importantly, can be killed with a stake through the heart.  
A Dead Apostle has no such limitations - their regenerative ability is more accurately described as turning time back to a point where they were not injured - and are in fact solely limited by the phase of the moon with regards to their healing ability. Which sort of did limit their day-walking to an extent. They were not as durable in a conventional sense as a Mikaelson vampire. No exceptionally enhanced speed or strength - they were kind of squishy to be honest or just really, really strange. And Nature would do its damnedest to get rid of them - but they were magi at their core and giving the finger to Nature and the World was something they did on a pretty regular basis regardless. 

So yes, given the choice of Dead Apostles or Mikaelson vampires they chose the less risky of the two. Hence why they were now standing on the side of the road in the middle of the day in the back end of the United States of America.

He snaps his fingers in front of his sister’s face, wondering how it was possible for them to be even remotely related to one another as her face proceeds to become the picture perfect definition of _one-hundred-percent-not-paying-attention-right-now_. 

“Hey, focus. What are we going to do?”

Her blue eyes refocusing as she is pulled out of her mid-afternoon daze, she takes another long sip in a ridiculously awful attempt to once again not talk to him.

“I dunno. We’ll figure it out later,” she shrugs when it becomes clear that he is not going to stop glaring at her until she says something.

He continues glaring until finally she snaps that stupid water bottle shut and snatches his phone out of his hands.

“What are you doing?”

“Figuring shit out,” she snarls at him, all angry eyes and teeth, as she taps away at the screen.

He lets her take out whatever frustration has been accumulating about whatever things she got frustrated about on his phone, though if she cracked the screen there would be hell to pay.

“Here.” She says shoving his phone in his face and he reads the words at the top of the screen.

“Salvatore Boarding House?”

“We’re here for the long haul. We’re going to need a place to stay and set up.”

“So why here? Shouldn’t Dad’s friend have some where for us?” Ideally some little corner of an apartment somewhere far away from notice. This place she’s shoving in his face seems big and fancy - and definitely not the kind of place she’d usually go for. 

She gives him this ridiculous look that he has to actively fight to not beat off of her face. 

“Dad’s friend isn’t picking up his damn phone. And we’re minors.” she says as if explaining things to a small child. “And according to the reviews, apparently this Salvatore guy is known to be pretty lax about pretty much everything, so its our best bet if we want to avoid questions.”

He reads through the rest. It does seem like exactly the kind of location they need. Pretty removed from the rest of the town, surrounded by woods and wilderness - no one would really notice anything odd if something were to happen there. 

“Alright. Let’s go for it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic Falls meets their first magi ever. Confusion is had all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a sorta like just after the end of 4x19, which means prom totally happened, Elena's locked in the basement, Kol's dead, Jeremy's dead, Silas is running around and Klaus is sorta prepping to move right the hell out of town. Essentially everyone who is NOT dead is still in town.

When Damon came back from his afternoon session of very badly needed drinks at the Mystic Grill, there were people standing in front of his door.

Kids. Well teenagers.

And siblings too he notes as similar blue-eyed faces turn to look at him. The two are wearing sort of matching outfits of blue jeans, sneakers, shirt and hoodie, though the girl’s colour scheme seemed to be green and the boy’s was grey. Both kids have special-snowflake bleached white hair - great. He was not in the mood to deal with this kind of shit.

He has bigger problems to worry about. Like Elena and his love life, the cure for vampirism, a two thousand year old immortal threatening them all and his brother’s hero hair.

“I’m not interested, go sell your cookies elsewhere.” He sighs as he tries to push past them towards the door of his house.

A tiny, thin hand clamps down on his arm.

Really?

“Wait! We’re not selling anything! This is the Boarding House right?” says the girl while her brother kind of just glowers at him. “You’re the owner right? We’re looking for a place to stay and we’d like to rent a room for a couple months?” she asks, her blue eyes big and wide - all _I’m just a helpless little girl, help me please?_

Yeah he didn’t do hero - that was Stefan’s job.

Damon smiles.

“No. We’re full. Now get lost.” he says when the grip on his arm becomes rather strong for this little wisp of a girl. 

She glares at him and she is clearly done with the whole lost little kid routine and there’s ice in her stare as her iris contracts as she speaks.

“You will rent us a room and you’re not going to ask any questions about it.”

“Did you seriously just try to compel me?” Damon laughs, and springs right into action, grabbing the kid by the neck and lifting her into the air with ease. 

New vamps in town is never a good sign for anything - best to get rid of them right now.

“ _IGNIS!_ ”

He flicks his eyes at the hiss from the brother only to notice the intensely hot and vividly red fist coming for his face. His skin burns and Damon let out a yell of pain as the kid’s pretty solid right hook connected with his face and holy shit- it burned. And it wasn't because of a vervain glove or anything. 

The kid’s fist was on fire.

Damon lets go of the girl and she drops to the ground before hacking out a garbled name. Which sounds kind of like ‘Phil’ or something, as she grabs hold of her brother and flashes away.

Son of a bitch, he winces as his cracked jaw heals itself, and the third degree burns seal themselves up. Kid had a boxer’s arm on him.  
He wasn’t crazy was he? The kid’s fist was on fire and that girl was fast. Great a kiddy-looking vampire that was older than him and a warlock in town.

This could only be good news. Clearly.

\- - - - - - - - 

Maybe it was because everything had been so incredibly crazy these past few days - well months or really this whole year since she died and became a creature of the night- that Caroline had insisted on some normalcy for a change and had dragged Stefan out hunting with her. She was his sober sponsor and she intended for him to stay there for as long as possible - also he needed a break from, well everything. Caroline also needed a break from some of the same things - from Elena and her turned off humanity, from Damon and his evil, from Tyler leaving again, from Klaus and she was not going to go thinking about prom again. 

Killing defenseless, fuzzy bunnies and draining them of all their blood was relaxing - which would be utterly horrific if it wasn’t the honest truth. 

“Ugh,” Caroline wipes at her mouth, spitting out the gobs of matted fur from her mouth. “I think I caught the fuzziest bunny in the universe.”

“Probably someone’s pet.” Stefan remarks with a grin.

There it was. A smile, well a bitter one all ‘I’m-still-depressed-but-I-feel-a-little-better’ but it was an improvement from the ‘my-life-sucks-and-my-girlfriend-dumped-me-for-my-evil-brother’ look he’d been sporting for the past couple days. 

Caroline offers a slightly blood streaked smile in return when both of them hear angry voices coming from somewhere in the woods.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” a girl is shrieking at someone.

“He was going to kill you!” a boy is yelling right back.

“I had things perfectly under control Gil!”

“Yes, because getting _murdered_ is ‘under control’!”

“It’ll be your fault if the Clock Tower comes after us for that stunt!”

At the words ‘Clock Tower’ Stefan goes a little pensive, but he motions for Caroline to remain quiet as they slowly approach this arguing duo.

“Please. As if they’d ever send anyone after a third rate like you,” the boy, Gil, scoffs at his sister - because the two of them are clearly related - and not just because of the bleached white hair. Their faces are too similar to be anything but siblings.

The girl gives an incoherent snarl at that.

“Who the hell are you calling third rate?!” she gets out in an angry hiss. “You’re the one trick-”

“Yeah,” Gil interrupts her. “But it sure helped in saving your ass now did it?” 

“My ass required no saving!”

“Right. It was just your neck.”

The girl made makes a strangled noise in her throat before promptly turning her head to stare at the audience to this sibling fight that they had been unaware of.

“Vampires.” Stefan mumbles low enough for just Caroline to hear him. What? Really? She asks him with her face - because you can bet that Caroline Forbes knows how to emote.  
“Look,” he murmurs. “When she noticed us, she looked right for the rings first and her hand went straight to her ear.”

It was true, the girl’s hand was still on her ear - and you could probably say with absolute certainty that it was covering a silver and lapis lazuli earring. 

“Vampire?” the boy Gil says, gesturing at them vaguely with a gloved hand.

“Vampire.” Caroline smiles nervously - new vampires in town was not a good thing, actually new vampires in town were generally always a bad thing. But these two just looked like kids - all awkward and scrawny, with big eyes and everything.

The two of them visibly relax slightly.

“What happened?” she asks them, “To cause all the shouting.” she clarifies at the awkward silence that follows.

“We needed a place to stay. Things escalated.” Gil answers her, his sister glaring death rays at him.

“Murder may have been attempted. Worst landlord ever. Of all time.” the girl mutters to an angrily hissed ' _Jack!_ '.

Stefan with his Tuesday face on, cracks a hint of a smile before he speaks.

“Well the two of you are minors, well physically at the least.” he amends and Caroline does have to agree. Both of them are still in that awkward, gangly stage of teenage-dom (and she thought she had it bad being trapped in an in-between year). These two were somewhere between fifteen or seventeen when they were turned - and they were so _scrawny_. They looked extra pale with that bleached white hair, long, thin limbs and narrow wrists. They don't look healthy for sure. 

“So what brings you to Mystic Falls? It can’t be for the burgers,” Stefan jokes, though his face is still serious.

“Oh,” the girl ‘Jack’ says. “Our Dad’s friend asked for help with something here.”

“A supernatural something?”

Jack looks at Stefan as if he has grown a second head.

“Ummm, vampire?” she says in perfect ‘ _well duh_ ’ tones. 

“So why were you looking for a place to stay?” continues Stefan. “A family friend should be more than willing to put you up for the night since you’ve come all the way from?” he says the very picture of friendly charm.

“Canada,” they say. “He’s not answering his phone. Like at all.”

“He got a name? Maybe we know him, since this is, well a small town.”

The kids trade looks to which Jack shrugs and Gil makes a half-hearted nod. Stefan’s face is grim and Caroline finds herself hoping desperately that they are here because of Tyler, however ridiculousy impossible - unlikely that is. 

“Kol Mikaelson.” says Gil. 

And its like all the air gets sucked right out of her lungs. Okay yeah it was kind of expected that they were in town because of an Original - but the one they thought they were _done_ with? And seriously. Friends with Kol freaking Mikaelson? One of the Originals had _friends_?! What kind of person is _friends_ with the most insane and psychotic one of that bat-shit family?

“Never heard of him,” Stefan says so smoothly that Caroline could probably believe for a second that Stefan Salvatore had never heard of the name Mikaelson. 

“Never heard of - you _are_ a Mikaelson Vampire!” Jack exclaims.

What. They were most certainly not part of the Originals family. Yes they were vampires, but Mikaelsons they were not.

“Jack, no one outside of the Clock Tower or the Burial Agency gives a shit about the distinction.” 

“Its an important distinction! Like Ghoul and Dead Apostle important distinction.”

“Would you please just shut up. You always pick the worst topics to suddenly join the conversation with.” her brother says with the tone of one who has suffered long as he physically turns his sister away from them. “Yeah, we’re just gonna go. Didn’t get your names. I’m Gil and this is my sister Jack.”

“Caroline, that’s Stefan.” she answers automatically. “You know this is a small town, where like everybody knows everybody and we’ve never heard of a Kol Mikaelson living here.” says Caroline. Which was kind of true. Kol didn’t really live here except for like maybe a billion years ago.

Gil’s eyes narrow a little, but he keeps his sister pointed away from them.

“That may be true, but I don’t trust you, so we’re going to just go and get a second opinion from someone else.” He says honestly as he turns away.

Stefan flashes in front of them.

“Sorry, but the last set of new vampires that came into town pretty much ruined all of our lives. You can get that we’re a little wary about letting strangers roam around town.” he says calmly.

Caroline can tell from the way the boy’s back tenses up, and his fists curl that he doesn’t care much for what Stefan says.

“You know what? I get the funniest feeling that you’re the supernatural problem Kol Mikaelson wanted dealt with.” he says in a low voice, before shoving his sister away from both himself and Stefan.  
“Get out of here Jackie.” he snaps to his sister who looks so offended and indignant either for being shoved away or for being called Jackie that Caroline kind of wants to laugh.  
The laughter dies in her throat when Gil’s face vamps out and he snarls a word that suddenly has his gloved hands to be wreathed in fire. 

“Are you a fucking dumbass Gil?!” Jack hisses. “No don’t answer that, because clearly the answer is-”

Stefan moves quickly to get behind the smaller vampire while Caroline charges to send Gil flying into a tree, kid’s fists may be on fire, but his feet sure aren’t and while Caroline may only have been a vampire for like, maybe a year and a bit, she is strong. 

She hopes that Stefan’s got the sister dealt with. A snapped neck should put her out for a bit and then they could maybe, most probably threaten them into leaving - or get Damon to do that. 

A sound very much like a gun shot goes off and Caroline looks up to see Stefan backing away from the white-haired girl pointing threateningly at him. There is a small smoking crater in the ground - and the shocked look that Stefan is wearing makes Caroline believe that yes - the sister probably also had a trick up her sleeves as well. 

Gil is slowly getting up when Jack quickly points her finger at him and with a sharp expulsion of breath ‘ _Gandr_!’, a black haze bursts away from the girl’s index finger like a bullet and strikes her brother in the chest.

“For fuck’s sake! Jack what the hell?!” he wheezes, almost gasping for air that they don’t actually need. He looks sick - like worst flu-ever kind of sick, all pale and sweaty and ill looking. He looks like he just got shot up full of werewolf venom. His sister doesn’t look so great either - she looks exhausted.

“S-sorry about my brother,” she says sounding like she hasn't slept in months. “He’s an idiot. Really sorry - but please. Just tell us where we can find the Original Mikaelson Vampires. You may not be lying when you say you don’t know Kol, but you do know at least one of his siblings.” she says, her eyes locked with Stefan’s, her finger still pointed straight at him. 

“ _Please_. Just tell us before I have to make you.”

\-----

She breathes in deeply, emptying her mind and ignoring everything around her and focusing solely on what was inside of her. 

“Boundary, set.” she exhales as she turns herself into a conduit for magical energy. As much as Nature abhors a vampire, in this moment Jacklyn Arche is nothing more than a bunch of circuits leading to a vessel for prana, the stuff of mysteries as it was. 

The pain is immediate and intense - should she choose to use words to describe it, it would be like shoving a white-hot poker right through her spine. She breathes in deeply through her nose - the creation of a new Circuit is a risky process, failure to perform this correctly could easily result in death.  
Frankly speaking she has little to fear from death now - which is exactly why she partakes in this deadly, ultimately pointless exercise. 

She is a vampire and she _hungers_ so desperately for things she should not want - she is a magus too, a user of Magecraft and she absolutely cannot make a scene in the middle of this grill house.

To put it bluntly, she uses the intense agony and extreme focus required in order to keep her from ripping out everyone’s throat and gorging herself on their blood. They both had their ways of coping with what has happened to them.

They are strictly blood-bag vampires; never would they harm an innocent for something as stupid as bloodlust - they had promised each other that.

“Hey.” She opens her eyes and glances at her brother who has now fully recovered from the effects of the Gandr curse she had fired at him. 

At the strength she shot him with, an ordinary human would have been laid out flat in bed for at least two days feeling sick and miserable. She had put him out for about five minutes, though that was more than enough to get the acknowledgement they had needed from the local ‘vegetarian’ vampire duo. Had she hit him with the warning shot she had fired at 'Stefan', there would have been a hole in his stomach that would have needed some repair work.

“Found the place. The Mikaelsons live in this big-ass mansion that-a-way. Apparently it’s his older brother there right now. I think Kol mind-wiped everyone in town about himself.”

She nods a little at that, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing.

“Really?” he says in exasperation, before placing her water bottle in front of her. “You’re frying your nerves. Your arm’s lit up like a tree.”

She ignores him just as she actively ignores the smell of the blood placed in front of her - her arm probably is lighting up, the prana being forced down the new pathway she has created shining brightly, tracing the nerve she is using as a road map. 

Its okay though, she made sure that no one would notice anything odd about them besides the hair. 

She still doesn’t know why Gil decided to bleach his hair their first day as vampires. Jack’s hair had been turned white years ago thanks to everything their father had put her and her overworked Magic Circuit through in an attempt to make her a better magus - and despite all of that she was still at best average. 

She remembers him telling her to not think about it too hard.

“So?” she breathes out as she mentally flicks the safety back in place, severing the prana flow. She snatches the waterbottle out of his reach quickly and practically inhales the contents through the straw. 

He glares at her. Okay yeah so maybe they should get going.

“You better have enough juice to get our stuff back. I seriously doubt we’ll be able to find another magus in this town.” he grumbles. 

Prana was not instantly usable - especially for something that was essentially a crime against Nature. Magecraft relied on od - the personal, internalized form of prana within a ‘living’ being. While vampires were essentially the undead - they were still technically ‘alive’ in that their souls were still connected to their bodies and moving around and interacting with the world around them. As such they could still process the energy in their surroundings,internalize it and convert it into a usable form. It just took a whole lot longer.

There were multiple ways to restore od - the main one primarily being to slowly absorb the prana in ones surroundings and then wait for her Magic Circuits to convert it. The faster, infinitely more satisfying and practical method was to simply take another’s od for their own through consumption of vital fluids. The more od an individual had either through age or magical potential, the greater portion restored. The best way now for Jack to replenish her powers would be to find a magus and eat them. 

“Well apparently I’m a third-rate magus so I doubt that I’ll be able to use Magecraft on a high enough level to transfer an object between two Bounded Fields separated by over a thousand kilometers.” she snarls at him. 

“Don’t be a bitch, Jack,” Gil dismisses her hostility irritably. “You called me a one-trick pony and shot me.”

“Well it is true,” she snaps back at him. “And you didn’t leave me much choice on that.”

There is only one magic available to Gilbert Arche and even then it is not quite so much magic as it is ESP. To use RPG mechanics as a method of explanation, Jack’s Magic Circuit quantity and quality gave her a maximum total of something along the lines of 100 MP with which to cast a wide array of spells. Gilbert had 10 000 MP however he could only use it for one thing, and that one thing was to burn himself. 

Gilbert’s frown turns into a glower at that and Jack expects him to just burst out into flames there and then - he has always been quick-tempered and becoming a vampire has only made his temper more volatile and fiery. It is her job to keep his temper from getting the best of him - which just makes him angrier really.

“Whatever. Let’s just go find this Klaus then.” he grits out, before storming out of the ‘Mystic Grill’, Jack slowly getting up and following after her brother.

Neither of them notice Mystic Grill employee Matt Donovan who has just seen every weird thing and heard every word they had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so mild Magecraft explanation of Gil and Jack's abilities.  
> For those familiar with the Nasuverse, Gil's abilities are similar to Azaka Kokutou's from Kara no Kyoukai. Which means that his 'magic' is more like ESP/pyrokinesis and are more linked into his emotions for their use. Jack is a more traditional magus, and the ramifications of what that means will sort of be explained later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystic Defenders (group name still currently under debate) have a get together - even more confusion is had.

Considering that a little over a year ago, Caroline had never believed in vampires, witches, werewolves and big bad vampire-werewolf hybrids, Caroline liked to think of herself as generally accepting of the supernatural. But seriously?! SERIOUSLY?! Witch-vampire hybrids? Which made absolutely no sense and just _seriously_?! The supernatural triangle thingamajig was not supposed to work that way. You could not be a witch and a vampire at the same time. So what the hell just happened.

The current situation in town was to put it in military terms - FUBAR. First they had Silas running around torturing them, harassing them and probably trying to kill them all. Elena had her humanity off and was currently locked in the cellar. The cure had also may have been stolen, again, the Originals were still in town and Stefan was pretty sure that Katherine was skulking around somewhere nearby too. And on top of all of this two _magical vampires_ (Caroline proposed the name 'vampitches' which was currently under consideration) were in town.

As the conversation with Damon was going nowhere. All they had managed to learn was that Damon was the worst landlord _ever_ , as well as a major _asshole_ but Caroline was sure that they all already knew that.

“We need to call Bonnie,” Caroline says firmly, as she pulls out her cellphone and taps out a rapid text to her best friend. They need to contact pretty much everyone in their social circle - except for Elena who was currently locked in the cellar, because _Damon_ had her turn her humanity off, so she was going to be in there until they could figure something out about that. 

There are two highly dangerous _magical vampires_ on the loose in Mystic Falls - and they’re friends with _Kol Mikaelson_ , so their eating habits can probably be hazarded to be around the level of a slasher film. 

“I actually have heard something about that Clock Tower they were talking about,” Stefan says, his brow furrowed in thought as he considers the drink in his hand. “I think its an old witch coven in London.”

“So there's an ancient witch coven that has get-togethers in Big Ben?” Caroline frowns. They didn't sound particularly British, and they said they were from _Canada_ which could be a lie she supposed.

“Probably," he smiles before his face resumes its Thursday look. "Kol did say that he spent a lot of time with witches, given that’s how he learned all he did about Silas.”

Perhaps Kol had turned these two witches - no that wasn't right. If they were of his bloodline they'd have died hours after Jeremy staked the Original and the whole point of turning a witch into a vampire was to get rid of their powers. Exhibit A: Bonnie's mother.

 

“It’s impossible,” Bonnie tells them over speakerphone. “Vampires can’t use magic - the spirits would never help them like that.”

“Her arm was glowing!” says Matt, while Damon adds “His fist was on fire.”

"Maybe its an enchanted item?" 

Stefan who has been replaying the encounter in the woods over and over in his head finally speaks.

“They’re looking for Kol.” he says his head lifting as if he has just had an epiphany - which he kind of just had.

“Yeah, and the bastard’s dead. Good riddance.”

“They said they were here to help Kol,” Stefan repeats. “What would Kol have needed help for from apparently magic using vampires?”

“Killing us.” “Silas.” “Stopping Silas.” “Stopping us from raising Silas.”

A pin could drop three miles away and it would still be heard in the silence. Bonnie’s slow release of breath from over the phone line crackles loudly in the Salvatore living room. 

“They said that they were planning on talking to Klaus.” says Matt who managed to provide a bit of additional information that confirmed that yes, these snowflake sibs were 100% creepy and looking to make contact with Originals. 

They were discreet vampire thoughs, besides the whole : 'compel everyone in the Grill to not remember anything strange about them, except the hair if they wanted to'.

Damon raises an eyebrow. 

“They didn’t last five minutes in conversation with my bleeding heart brother and Barbie. Do you think they’ll manage to not piss off the Big Bad Hybrid with just their faces?” 

“We need to talk to them, find out what they know about Silas,” says Bonnie. 

But they’re at Klaus’s place - and after all the times they’ve tried to kill the Original Hybrid and his family, most of them weren’t exactly welcome at the manor. 

All eyes turn to Caroline and Stefan.

“Seriously?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gets a crash course explanation of Magecraft. Something that resembles a plot begins to form. maybe.

What a fascinating world these children have brought to his door. Not only, as Klaus is rapidly becoming aware, are there two types of vampires (perhaps more), but what was in essence two types of magic. 

Magecraft, the girl insists on correcting him. It is not magic - witches use magic, a magus uses magecraft. Magecraft is something that could theoretically - with ludicrous amounts of time and money - eventually be scientifically realized. 

The basis of their powers was ‘an expression of the soul’, using the ambient power of the world around them, condensed and refined within and then brought out to transform the external world. An imposition of the practitioner’s will against Nature - and most importantly their powers remained despite a transformation into a blood-sucking monster. 

The vampire myth has existed long before Esther turned him and his siblings into what they were now - and the knowledge that there are blood-sucking creatures that are far older and (arguably) stronger than he is, is a little unnerving. While he may not be able to die unless stabbed by the white oak stake, the things these Dead Apostle Ancestors are allegedly capable of is chilling. 

Klaus does not like to admit it but he is not nearly as knowledgeable about Magecraft and the Magic Association as he would like to be. He has heard of them though. Whispers in the supernatural world of the Clock Tower and their brutal ‘cover ups’ - the Church and its Burial Agency he has more experience with. Reflection on those encounters brought some clarity to some of his victims cryptic letters.

He had never quite looked into those except for one memorable instance with an alchemist in Romania some five-six-hundred years ago on a hint that perhaps a synthesized moonstone would prove equally effective in breaking the curse laid upon him. The alchemist ended up vanishing after Klaus’s spot of fun with the local lord - Vlad - but he had at least had the decency to have given Klaus the answer that an artificial moonstone would not be sufficient in breaking a thousand year old spell before disappearing.  
A fake stone would not have the history he had said. The alchemist could most likely reproduce the object he described in all physical aspects but the significance it held in the curse and hence its powers would have been absent. 

That Kol had contacts where Klaus did not, irritates him some - but it is clear that these infant vampires did not know his brother personally. They have only been Mikaelson Vampires (and he is not sure whether or not to be flattered that his name is used to classify their entire race) for half a year - but as seventeen-year old Gilbert Arche had told him, they have been magi for all of their lives.  
The Arche family owed his little brother a debt - and so here they were, young Gilbert and even younger Jacklyn, practically pledged into Klaus’s service. 

“Just what exactly did my little brother help your father with?”

The sister, Jacklyn is the one who speaks now, since it was established at the door that her brother has a bit of a temper and a talent for burning bridges with terrible first impressions. The boy irritated him so Klaus had compelled the boy to rip out his sister’s heart and eat it should he so much as _say_ another word. 

“We don’t know. This was all centuries before even our grandparents were born.” 

An eyebrow goes up at that. Vampires could not breed - they were corpses after all. 

“We’re adopted.” she says. “Dad is a Dead Apostle. Maybe. I - I think your brother probably helped Dad out during his transition.”

Klaus greatly enjoys how little he needs to actually order these children around for them to immediately give him what he requires. Obedience seems to be ingrained into one of them at least

“It was different for Dad. To complete the transition from Living Dead to Dead Apostle, you need to kill the parent vampire. I’m guessing your brother helped Dad with that, and so the family debt.” the girl says fiddling with one of her long white locks.

Well there was always more than one way to break a sire bond - and of course Kol would choose the method with the most bloodshed. He took after Klaus in habits the same way he took after Elijah in looks. 

“And your father chose to send his children to repay such a debt?” Klaus remarks lightly, and he smiles at the way these baby vampires tense up, their dead hearts hammering away, one in fear and the other in rage. “Oh we’ll have none of that.” he says fixing the brother with a cold stare. “The flames stay out.” He may be leaving this god-awful town soon but no one was going to scorch the hardwood in his house. 

Jacklyn glances at her feet, rubbing nervously at her pale thin wrist. 

“Dad had...other reasons for sending us here.” she says softly, to which her brother gives a hissed reprimand that’s not quite a word - and so it doesn’t trigger the compulsion. Klaus merely clasps his hands together and waits not-so patiently for his explanation. 

“He didn’t want us with him in Japan. There’s something big going on there that he’s stuck dealing with. The Church and the Magic Association are both involved and its not safe to be any kind of vampire there right now. And I - we,” she corrects herself, to which her brother shoots her a look of disbelief. “We were close with the Burial Agency before we uh - turned.” 

Gilbert looks like he wants to strangle his sister, though based on the irritated look on his face its not because she informed him of this reason, but perhaps more of how she represented it. Klaus turns towards the boy and casually removes the compulsion.

“You can speak now, though I suggest you keep it brief.”

Beneath the relief there is a rather obvious degree of resentment in the look he gives him, but the boy’s irritation is directed solely at his sister.

“The Executor is your boyfriend. Not mine.”

“Danny is not my boyfriend.” she hisses back at him. 

“Sure. And you got access to the Church Armory how?” 

Jacklyn is about to say something and Klaus is considering stabbing them both lest he deal with another of their sibling spats, when she freezes, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly before she speaks, her voice painfully quiet.

“Something just tore my field apart.”

Her brother is instantly on the alert, though his fists remain cold.

Klaus sets down his glass and rises to his feet as well. The girl had explained a little bit about her craft and her Bounded Fields. A mystic boundary line that separated the interior from the rest of the world. The primary purpose was to create a safe-haven for a magus and that haven had been cracked open.

“Your boyfriend better not have followed us here.” Gilbert says lightly.

“Would you stop?” she snaps at him, massaging her temples. “I’m busy. The entry point was near the front of the property. Which means it’s all on you, brother.”

“Excuse me?” 

The girl simply seats herself down on the floor, her face screwed up in concentration as a vague sense of unease begins to permeate through the room. 

“I’m setting up new fields. You go deal with whatever broke them in the first place.”

“Why am I always the distraction?” Gilbert grumbles though it sounds like an old complaint, as he starts his way towards the door. 

“Limit it to the house Jacklyn, love. The grounds are rather expansive.” Klaus smiles as he pushes past the boy - he recognizes the voices coming down the road.  


-0-0- 

Caroline is one-hundred-percent not okay with this plan. Then again, Caroline hardly ever is okay with any plan that the Salvabros come up with, but apparently Mystic Falls wasn’t a democracy when it came to supernatural dealings.  
At least with Silas on the loose she had gotten Stefan to agree to come with her to the Original’s home with the premise being that it was not safe to go alone.  
The plan was to essentially walk in there with Caroline yelling for Klaus to spill and ideally explain what was up because he was apparently wrapped around Caroline’s little finger as Stefan put it. Considering that he actually gave her a prom dress because she asked nicely, and lets her get away with saying things to his face that he’d murder others for simply implying, Stefan may have a point. But she is not going to start thinking about that. No she was not. Caroline Forbes has plans and things to do right now and that involved pumping the Original for information - oh god that sounded wrong.

The plan probably would have worked if not for the fact that for some reason Caroline feels a sudden pressure as her mind is overtaken by the sudden need to go home and check the lights. What. She takes a step back and the feeling goes away instantly. Stefan manages to get a few steps ahead of her before freezing as well.

“Well that’s new.” Stefan remarks dryly. 

“Did Klaus’s house just pull a Hogwarts on us?” Caroline says, as she experimentally takes another step forward trying to reach where Stefan is. The atmosphere becomes abnormally oppressive and the thought that she should really, really check on the fridge was all consuming that it forces her back.

“Well that’s interesting.”

Klaus is standing at the door smiling hugely, and fire-boy is with him, who is muttering up a storm apparently criticizing his sister’s work calling it unsubtle, sloppy and truly third-rate Magecraft. 

The Hybrid glances at the boy next to him.

“Well it is sloppy. Her stuff doesn’t work as well on old things - more inherent resistance to Magecraft. Maybe only her best would keep you out.” the boy shrugs and Klaus returns his attention to the two of them - well mostly to Caroline.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Klaus asks, though the grin on his face makes it clear that he damn well knows why they’re here, and Caroline glares at him because really? Did he really want to play this game? 

“We’re here to talk with him,” he nods to the white-haired kid. “They’re here because of Silas, aren’t they?” 

At the name Silas, the vampitch's eyes go wide.

“ _Silas_?!” he shouts as fire flickers around his hands. “As in Silas, number twenty-two of the Twenty Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors?!” 

“See?” Stefan tells Klaus, ignoring the fire and the boy’s seemingly imminent breakdown as he freaks right the hell out.  
If they had wanted to die again, they would have gone with Dad to Japan - or argued to stay in Toronto, who cares that they lived next door to a Church Executor - the Church presence in North America wasn’t particularly strong, they could dodge that asshole for centuries. They had not signed up for dealing with Dead Apostles and most certainly not a Dead Apostle Ancestor. And shit that’s what tore down Jack’s first field and - “ _Jackie_.” the boy breathes as he whips around a look of horror clawing its way onto his face as he dashes back into the house, as a crash echoes from somewhere deep within the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those unfamiliar with the Dead Apostle Ancestors? Essentially they're weird. Like REALLY WEIRD, and also ridiculously hard to kill. Like the TATARI? The TATARI/Night of Wallachia which is referred to in here is an event. Like he used to be a person, but now he's a phenomenon that brings to life rumours....that somehow all end up with people being drained of blood/dead/blood splattered everywhere. Another example of a weird Apostle Ancestor would be the Forest of Einnashe (aka the Sea of devouring Trees) which is a mobile forest that eats people. It also used to be a person.
> 
> The things that are older than Klaus are of course the True Ancestors and other things, because really history goes back way further than a paltry 2000 years.


End file.
